Sewer System
The Sewer System is an underground area beneath the city, full of carrying wastewater and human waste away, seen in a few episodes the sewer system, is entered by a Man-hole with a Corndog on it, also where the Corn-Droid is located at, Roostre and Spider travel to a hidden Corn-Droid in "Meat Warrior", He shows the gigantic creature the pad that powers on the Corn-Droid. Though, the hand needed to activate the robot is his right hand, his missing hand, the Corn-Droid is going to be used for Roostre to destroy everything as earlier his Corndog Farm was destroyed, the door to the Corn-Droid is metal and has skull and corndog shaped X on it, a power switch with a Five-fingered Hand is on it, the sewer's interior is completely white, the sewer water is green and there is a latter to climb up the surface, the location of inside of the Corn-Droid has a bunch of tubes on its body and fingers, it resembles a corndog with a weird speaker like face and an antenna on its head with a lightbulb, The Corndog has arms and fingers and is connected to the tubes such as multiple purple tubes, a Yellow and black tube, and a large red tube, letting out stream and gas and it was first seen in "Enjoy The Arm". In "Meaty Dreamy", Roostre and Spider are waiting for the hand, as Roostre says it's his "homing hand.". later in "Pre-Reckoning", Fitz, Skillet, Liquor, Cyber-Green-Sweatered-Woman and Producer Man descend the sewer system's ladder to reach Roostre, as Fitz worries about his friends in the burning city above. Liquor explains to him that they've probably all been eaten by now, stating that "it" reads "...and the shark shall eat every creature that is friends of the green one.", while seeing pictures of a circus theme behind the wall next to him. Roostre hears some noise, Cyber Green Sweater Woman shoots Producer man to fall down with everyone down the ladder next to Roostre and Spider in the Sewers. Liquor mentions Roostre name while Roostre remembers what happened by hitting him on the head. Liquor shows Roostre the Producer Man and his X Ray with The Hand inside of him, As Liquor, Roostre, and Fitz are talking, Liquor states that the language is "giving out" and the three of them begin speaking in jumbled, nonsensical sentences, later As the ground is shaking Fritz mentions to Liquor "To take care of this" and then Liquor mentions "Where are you going" Fritz replies to save his friends as Fitz, Skillet and Cyber-Green-Sweatered-Woman leave to the surface, later after Spider kills the Producer Man, Liquor and Roostre knows the gas is gone and they can talk now, Liquor karate chops off Roostre's hook and replaces it with The Hand so that he can activate Corn-Droid. Corn-Droid comes to life and unveils a plethora of guns which extend from a hole in its stomach. Then in "Farewell", The Corn-Droid bursts out the sewer, as it destroys many of the Hovervacs. Liquor tells Rooste that the robot is doing a "bang up job" and he says "You hear me Roostre?". Though, he doesn't respond, so Liquor goes down to check on him. Once he finds him, he sees that his body is motionless, as a blue orb is hovering around him. The blue orb reveals itself as CJ Muff, a being that escaped Q109. Muff tells Liquor to make sure Mouse and the gang meet him by the river, or else they "won't get through the force." Appearances "Meat Warrior", "Meaty Dreamy", "Pre-Reckoning", & "Farewell" Trivia * The Sewer System is one of the few locations that were located in the City in Q109, seen in Season 2, not in the First Season, the other locations are the Gas Station, The Graveyard and the 750 Floor Building. Category:Locations